Don't Blink
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Inspired by the Kenny Chesney song "Don't Blink". Not really a song fic though. AAML


**A/N: Hey all you people who actually take the time to read my written out crap! Lol Jk Jk**

**ANYWAYS...here is my latest one shot. This idea had been in my mind since I listened to the is song 20 times in a row. Obviously, this is inspired by Kenny Chesney's song "Don't Blink". AAML FOREVER! 3**

**P.S. Flashbacks are in italics and bold, and thoughts are JUST italics. Hopefully it's not too confusing for any of you. :D I also fixed a couple mistakes that I noticed after reading through it a couple times.**

Sitting on the leather living room couch, Ash watched on uninterestedly as the flashing lights from the television continued to change. Nothing really was catching his eye, until he reached the local news station.

_"Wow, Viridian local news. Exciting." Ash thought to himself cynically and sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, he was about to change the channel in hopes that maybe a Starmie-Electabuzz baseball game would be on one channel higher. If it hadn't been for the familiar face of Professor Oak filling the screen, Ash would have switched stations instantly. Smiling quietly to himself as his former mentor began his interview with the news cast, Ash set down the remote, between him and a sleeping Pikachu._

"Let me start off by wishing you a very happy 70th birthday Professor." The female newscaster said, giving Oak a smile. Ash inwardly laughed, thinking about the birthday party his mom had held a few nights ago in Pallet. "Now as we all know, you are one of the most successful Pokemon professors around. Not only that, but you're now the oldest in the profession! If you could give advice to the viewers out there, what would you tell them?"

Ash continued to watch on, interested. "Well, if you truly love something, don't give up on it. Fight for what you love, and once you get what you want..." Professor Oak pause, taking a sip from his glass of water that was left on the table in-front of him. "don't blink. Nothing lasts forever, so enjoy all the moments you can get."

**_Ash continued to run. He knew that if he turned around, the Spearow would attack him and Pikachu. The mouse in his arms was in no condition to fight, and the new trainer knew he wouldn't listen even if he could._**

**_Stopping abruptly, Ash looked down the waterfall that flowed ruthlessly into the river. Looking back, the flying-type Pokemon were close. Turning his hat backwards, saying a quick prayer to Mew, and taking a glance at the water below him once more, he jumped._**

**_Time seemed to have frozen for him. The cold water shocked his system, as Ash was thrown down the river by the rough current continuing to pull him. He thought this was the end, and simply pulled Pikachu closer into his chest, closing his eyes. He was running out of oxygen._**

**_Once he felt himself being pulled out of the water, and flying throughout the air, Ash was sure he had died. It wasn't until he hit the ground hard, that the ten year old boy finally reopened his eyes._**

**_"Nah, it's just a kid!" A voice called out to no one in particular, as Ash began coughing up the water lodged in his lungs. "Oh! And a Pokemon! Aw, are you okay?" The voice asked, causing Ash to turn and face the source. _**

**_For a moment, Ash felt as though he really was in heaven, as he looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The young girl's orange hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, only letting a quarter of the locks stick out freely._**

"**_Yeah, I'm okay." Ash responded, a confused smile on his face. It was true, now that he was with her, he knew he'd be okay._**

Remembering the day Ash had met Misty, the thirty year old looked toward his right side. Breathing lightly, the grown woman's head laid softly on his shoulder, while his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. Using his free hand, Ash gingerly brushed the strands of hair blocking Misty's face. He smiled at her, as she shifted in her sleep, cuddling closer into Ash's chest.

Ash turned his attention back toward the television, as Professor Oak continued talking.

"Make sure you know what's important, put first things first. Once your hourglass is out of sand, you can't just flip it over and try and start again. Take every breathe you get for what it's worth." And with that, the interview ended and the cameras went back to the news room.

Shutting the box off, Ash gently woke Pikachu up.

"Chu?" The Pokemon questioned, sitting up and rubbing it's eyes tiredly. Ash stuck his arm out, allowing the mouse to climb up and take it's place on his trainer's head. Yawning, Pikachu snuggled into Ash's hat, closing his eye's once more.

Shifting, as to not wake Misty, Ash stood up. Grabbing a nearby pillow, Ash laid Misty down and covered her with a light blanket. After leaning over and kissing her forehead, Ash made his way to the bookshelf.

**_"And with a final Thunderbolt from Pikachu, Ash is the Sinnoh Regional Champion!" The announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium. Ash fell to his knees, as Pikachu ran over and tackled him in a hug. After fourteen rounds, it finally happened. Ash now held the title of Sinnoh Regional Champion. _**

**_The crowd was screaming, as tears started to form. Pikachu nuzzled his face, his body weak from battle. Wiping the tears from his chocolate eyes, Ash stood up, holding his Pokemon in his arms._**

"**_Ash!" A familiar voice yelled. Looking toward the barrier between the field and the stands, Ash saw Misty jumping off the wall, followed by Brock and Dawn. When Ash had called telling her about being in the finals, Misty forced her sisters to take over the gym for a week or so. There was no way she could miss this._**

"**_Misty?" Ash said weakly, surprised to see her here. Emotions churned and surfaced within Ash, as he watched his best friend run toward him. Her hair was not in it's usual pulled back fashion, but instead blew in the breeze behind her. But her eyes still sparkled the same way they always had, and always would. _**

"**_Misty!" Ash yelled, beginning to run toward her. Pikachu jumped out of his trainer's arms, and scurried over to Brock and Dawn, giving Ash and Misty some privacy. As Ash continued to get closer, Misty's smile became wider and wider._**

**_When Ash was close enough, he grabbed Misty in his arms and held her, refusing to let go. Misty did not object, but simply wrapped her slim arms around his middle, sinking into his hold. It wasn't until now Ash had really realized how much he missed her._**

"**_Congratulation Ash. Your dreams are finally coming true." Misty whispered into Ash's ear, sending a small shutter down the champion's spine._**

"**_Not yet." He said, placing his hands on Misty's shoulders and pulling her away only a few inches. He saw the confusion in Misty's eyes, the same confusion that he felt towards his own feelings. Carefully cupping Misty's cheek with his right hand, he smiled, pulling her closer to him._**

**_Misty smiled back, closing the gap between their lips. Both teens let out all of their emotions into that one kiss, as the crowd began to cheer even louder._**

Reaching for a blue bound book, Ash pulled out the eight year old photo album. Carrying it over to the desk near the bookshelf, Ash pulled out the chair and took a seat. Flipping to the first page, the title read: Our Wedding. The picture directly under it was of the new couple feeding each other cake. Ash laughed at the next picture of them, faces smeared with frosting, arms around each other's shoulders, both sporting the 'victory' pose with grins on their faces.

As Ash turned the page, Pikachu hopped onto the desk to join in his trainer's activity. The electric rodent sweat-dropped as a picture of him and Dawn's Buneary dancing came up. Chuckling quietly, Ash reached his hand out, petting the top of his friend's head.

The next image was a group photo of everyone. Brock, Gary, Tracey, and even Pikachu had been Ash's groom's men, while May, Daisy, and Dawn had been Misty's bride's maids. Daisy was leaning on Tracey, his arm around her waist with a wedding ring on his hand. Dawn was in the middle of elbowing Paul in the side to get him to smile for the picture, only resulting in a scowl on her face. _"How two complete different people make a relationship work is beyond me."_ Ash thought to himself, his eyes shifting over to May and Drew. The brunette's legs were awkwardly wrapped around Drew's waist, as the emerald hair man used his arms to hold her up. May's engagement ring glistened from her hand wrapped around Drew's neck. Brock and Gary were rolling their eyes, probably glad at the moment for still being single. The picture wasn't anything formal, but then again, none of them were very formal people.

Ash's eyes then landed on him and Misty, his tuxedo's shirt displaying a huge stain. Pikachu laughed, pointing it out to Ash. The trainer simply rolled his eyes.

**_The party was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time, even Paul, who seemed to be enjoying himself dancing with Dawn. All of the guests were either dancing, eating, or simply conversing with each other. _**

"**_Have you seen Misty?" Ash asked Gary, who was flirting with one of the staff members. He turned around, facing the groom._**

"**_Wow Ashy-boy. Can't keep a wife for even an hour can you?" Gary joked, but stopped as soon as he saw how worried Ash was. "Dude, calm down. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Gary placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. "Go ask May or Daisy. I'm sure they probably know."_**

**_- - - - - - - - _**

**_After continuing to ask around, and always receiving the same answer, Ash was going insane. Feeling as though it was becoming totally hopeless, he took a seat in the lobby of the hotel that the reception was occurring in. It wasn't until he heard the light sound of sniffling coming from across the room, did he look up. Relief washed over the young man quickly._**

"**_Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked as he crossed the room, and knelt down beside his wife, grabbing one of her hands in his. He began rubbing small circles into it, in a consoling manner._**

"**_Ah spwid ine aw owa mah dwass!" Misty said, her voice weak from crying. Ash couldn't help but laugh at how even though what Misty said was completely uncomprehendable, he still knew exactly what she meant._**

"**_You spilt wine all over your dress?" Misty nodded, looking up at him. She thanked Mew that she never wore make-up, or else trails of mascara and eye-liner would have run down her face._**

"**_I don't see anything on your dress." Ash stated, standing up but still holding one of Misty's hands. Misty followed his example, as she pointed to a spot on her chest._**

"**_Right here." She said. Ash noticed there was a needle-point thin dot of red where Misty's finger pointed to, which he would have no noticed had she not pointed it out._**

"**_Mist, I can't even see that. Why don't you come back to the party and-"_**

"**_No!" Misty shouted, pulling her hand out of her husband's. "I'm not letting people see me with a giant stain on my chest!" Ash sighed, aggrivated. He knew once Misty set her mind on something, there was little chance in changing it. _**

**_Looking around, he noticed a party member had left a half empty glass of wine on the table in the lobby. Misty watched him in bewilderment, as the trainer grabbed the glass and walked back over to her._**

**_Without saying another word, Ash took the glass and splashed the remains onto his tuxedo's under shirt. Misty's eyes widened as she watched small drops roll down Ash's chest. Putting her hands to her mouth to stop from laughing at how ridiculous he looked, Misty starred at Ash in shock._**

**_He smiled back at her. "Can we PLEASE go back to the party now?" _**

Ash froze when he heard Misty stirring in her sleep. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled contently at the sleeping form of his wife of eight years. Closing the album, placing Pikachu back on his head, and sliding the book back in place, the raven-haired man slowly walked over to the couch.

Careful not to make too much noise, Ash slid his arms underneath Misty, picking her up bridal style. The woman in his arms moved closer, her body reacting to the new source of heat.

Vigilantly, Ash carried Misty up to the second floor to their bedroom. Once he reached the door, he quietly pushed it open with his foot, all the while never waking Misty. Once he walked over to the bed, Pikachu jumped off his head and onto the matress, tugging the sheets back for Ash. Ash nodded in thanks, as he placed Misty onto the bed and pulling the sheets over her. Trying to get comfortable, Misty fidgeted until she flipped onto her opposite side, falling back into a relaxed slumber.

After leaving the room and silently closing the door, Ash walked down the hall to a room on the left. Just as quietly as he had shut his own bedroom door, he opened the one in front of him.

Sitting in the right hand corner of the room was a crib, dimly lit by the moon shining through the window above it.

**_Ash looked around the small pub table at his childhood friends. Brock, Gary, and Tracey stared at Ash._**

"**_What?" He asked uncomfortably._**

"**_Why did you call us out here?" Gary asked, knowing that this was more than just a friendly outing. Brock and Tracey nodded in agreement._**

"**_What, four guys can't just get together once in awhile and hang out?" Ash asked, laughing nervously. He didn't like the looks the three other men were giving him. He let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay. It's about me and Misty."_**

"**_You two aren't getting divorced already are you?!" Brock asked, his voice so loud that other people in the restaurant couldn't help but stare. "Because I swear, if you hurt Misty in anyway, I will hunt you down and-"_**

"**_No we are not getting a divorce!" Ash yelled, his face flushing as Brock's brotherly instinct kicked in. Divorce was the last thing he wanted to ever happen between him and Misty._**

"**_Then what is it? And why couldn't the girls be here to hear it?" Tracey spoke up, clearly remembering Ash's request to come alone._**

"**_Well, it's just that I-"_**

"**_Oh my Mew you're gay!" Gary yelled, cutting off his former rival. By now, most of the other customers and waiters were staring at Ash and his friends. "I always knew you gave me funny looks!"_**

**_Ash's face turned completely red from embarrassment. "I'm not gay, and way to be completely conceded." _**

**_Gary rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then just spit it out!" _**

**_All at once, the three guys started talking and coming up with ridiculous confessions Ash might say. By now they were on the brown eyed boy's last nerve._**

"**_Ugh! Will you all shut up! I'm not a drug dealer, I'm not into Pokephilia, and I'm not cheating on Misty! Misty is pregnant!" Ash bellowed loudly, causing the entire restaurant to come to silence. Realizing he had stood up, he took his seat once more. Tracey, Brock, and Gary blinked rapidly, trying to let the information process. After only a second of quiet, the three started yelling once more. _**

"**_I'm going to be an uncle!" Brock began crying, happily._**

"**_Well, there goes YOUR sex life." Gary said cynically._**

"**_That's so cool! Now Chloe will have a cousin!" Tracey said smiling._**

**_Ash placed his forehead against the table, as the other three continued saying words of 'congratulations'. He prayed that Misty was having a better time telling people than he was._**

**_- - - - - - - -_**

**_Misty and Ash had decided to not tell their family and friends the news together. At the time they thought Ash telling the guys, and Misty telling the girls, would be the easiest. Right now, Misty had no idea why she agreed to it. Ash only had to tell three people, while Misty was stuck with May, Dawn, Delia, and Daisy. Not only that, but Misty had to break the news to Pikachu._**

"**_I don't see how this is fair. And Pikachu is a guy, why do I have to tell him?!" Misty muttered under her breathe as she walked into the Ketchum living-room. Delia was sitting on the recliner, Pikachu laying peacefully on her lap. The other three were sitting quietly on the couch, waiting for Misty to speak. Chloe was fast asleep in Daisy's arms, her breathing strong and steady._**

"**_Well, as you all know I called you to come here so I could make an announcement." Misty began, earning nods from all. She took a quick glance over at Delia, before continuing. The elder was looking at her knowingly. It didn't really surprise Misty that her mother-in-law guessed what this was all about. Pikachu had the blankest expression Misty had ever seen. He had absolutely no idea what she was going to say._**

"**_Umm, well I don't really know how else to say this besides like this." Misty took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."_**

**_Unlike with Ash, there wasn't even a moment of silence. Dawn and May were already off the couch and hugging Misty tightly._**

"**_This is so awesome!" Both the blunette and brunette shrieked, hopping up and down after letting go of the mother-to-be._**

"**_I'm so happy for you. I mean, I did know all along, but still. I'm happy!" Delia congratulated, as Pikachu jumped off her lap and into Misty's arms._**

"**_PiPikachu!" The rodent said licking Misty's cheek, causing the red head to giggle._**

**_Daisy got off her seat, and walked over to her little sister. Tears were threatening to fall, but she forced them back._**

"**_I can't believe my like little sister is knocked up." Daisy said, giving Chloe to May so that she could give her sister a hug. "You know I like, have to kill Ash now right?"_**

**_Misty playfully slapped her arm. "Daisy!"_**

"**_JK, JK." Daisy said with a smile, taking Chloe back._**

"**_Oh my Mew, we have to go shopping, like...RIGHT NOW!" May yelled. Dawn gave out a squeal of agreement as the two of them grabbed Misty's arms and pulled her out of the house._**

Pikachu ran passed Ash into the room, his tiny feet barely making a noise. Swiftly climbing up the legs of the crib, the Pokemon perched himself on the ledge of headboard. Ash followed, standing on the side of the bed.

Looking down, Ash couldn't help the tears that were building within him. Reaching a hand down, he gently moved the stray hair out of his one and a half year old daughter's face.

"Just like her mother." Ash whispered to Pikachu.

**_19 hours in labor, and Misty was going crazy. _**

"**_Why won't this damn baby come out!" She yelled, as another contraction hit. It was the hardest one so far._**

"**_Probably because it's stubborn like it's mother." Ash laughed, holding Misty hand. Not in a joking mood, Misty crushed Ash's hand with her own. "Ow ow ow, okay okay." He cried as she smirked and loosened her grip._**

**_- - - - - - - -_**

**_The doctor had finally come in and told Misty she was ready. Now set up in a different room, it was just getting harder and harder._**

"**_Push." The doctor yelled from between Misty's legs._**

"**_Don't you think I've tried that!" She barked, her face covered in sweat._**

"**_Just breathe Mist, breathe." Ash tried to console her, moving sweat-dampened hair out of her face and stroking her hand._**

"**_Don't even talk to me right now Ash Ketchuuuuum!" She said, while pushing once more. "First you steal my bike, then you don't pay for it, and then you get me pregnant! I hate you!"_**

"**_I love you too." Ash said, completely unaffected by his wife's insults._**

"**_Okay , I'm going to need you to push one last time. Nice and hard okay?" The doctor said in the nicest tone possible._**

"**_I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it." Misty kept repeating, shaking her head. Ash felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest. He didn't like seeing Misty in so much pain, even if in the end it would be worth it._**

"**_Misty, listen to me." Ash began, as he came closer to her. "You CAN do this, I have no doubt about it. You are a strong woman, and this is just one more thing you're going to have to just 'push' through. I'm right here with you, the whole time." He finished, smiling. Misty couldn't help but get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. She nodded weakly, as she pushed one last time._**

**_Crying filled the room, and a few seconds later, the doctor's voice was heard._**

"**_Congratulations! It's a girl!"_**

**_- - - - - - - - - -_**

**_After the newborn was cleaned up, Misty was finally allowed to hold her. She pushed over in the bed slightly, patting the empty space telling Ash to sit next to her. He obeyed, and once he did, he wrapped his arm around Misty's shoulders._**

"**_She's beautiful." He said, stroking Misty's hair lovingly. Misty nodded, watching as her daughter slept._**

"**_What should we name her?" She asked, looking up as Ash._**

"**_You decide. I mean, you did do all the work." He replied, earning a small laugh from his wife._**

"**_What about Macey?" She asked._**

"**_Don't we know a Macy?" Ash inquired. Misty's face changed from a look of happiness to one of disgust._**

"**_Oh yeah. Never-mind that's an ugly name." Ash couldn't help but laugh at his wife. "What about Casey?" _**

"**_We know a Casey."_**

"**_Giselle?"_**

"**_Know one."_**

"**_Duplica?"_**

"**_We know one, and...I'm not sure if that is actually a name."_**

"**_May?"_**

"**_Misty! Now you're just naming our friends!" Ash accused, smiling at the innocent grin that was plastered on Misty's face. "What about Ava?"_**

"**_Hey, I thought I was going to name her!"_**

"**_Okay, okay."_**

"**_How about Ava?" Ash rolled his eyes, but continued to play along._**

"**_That is a great idea Mist. I'm glad you came up with it." _**

**_Misty just stuck her tongue out. "Ava. That's her name. Ava Kasumi Ketchum."_**

After shutting Ava's door, Ash tiptoed his way back to his own room, Pikachu following close behind. Once the pair was back in the master bedroom, Pikachu hopped onto the bed and curled up at the foot. Within seconds, he fell right back to sleep.

Ash quietly undressed, crawling into bed in only his boxers. Laying on his back, Ash closed his eyes. Only a moment passed by, before he felt a hand on his chest and a pair of lips on his cheek. Reopening his eyes and turning, he came face to face with Misty.

"Is she asleep?" Misty asked sleepily, while yawning lightly.

"Yeah. She's so beautiful Mist." Ash said, kissing his wife, before pulling her into him even more. "She looks so much like you."

"What are you talking about? She has your hair, cheeks, and just about everything else."

"Yes, but she has your eyes." Ash finished, as Misty laid her head on his chest.

"Whatever you say." Misty said as she wrapped her arm around her husband's torso.

"I love you Mist."

"I love you too." Ash shifted to get more comfortable, before finally settling in place. Yawning, he closed his eyes once more.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Pokemon Master."

**A/N: The End. Hope you liked it. It took a long time to write, and to figure out what to say in my made up flashbacks. REVIEW!!!!!! **

**By the way, they live in Viridian. They wanted to find a place inbetween Pallet and Cerulean. It was either there, or Pewter.**


End file.
